This is a proposal to undertake an empirical investigation of attitudinal and behavioral changes among temporary migrant workers during a sojourn abroad. The case is that of Yugoslav workers in Austria. The major data source for the study will be a panel survey: the interviews will take place in Austria and in Yugoslavia (pre- departure and post-return).